glee_the_new_directionfandomcom-20200215-history
Are We Ready?
Are We Ready? is the eleventh episode of the first season of the fanfic Glee: The New Direction. With Sectionals around the corner, members of the New Directions begin to worry, believing that they are not ready yet for a competition. Mr. Arcine convinces Vincent to man up, and take the male lead of the New Directions. Meiko later re-joins the New Directions, to their delight. Songs Episode "I don't think we're ready", says Brent, as the Choir Room comes into focus. The New Directions are sitting in chairs, and Mr. Arcine is standing at the board. On it, in capital letters is the word "Sectionals". "I'm definitely not ready", says Jed. "I joined LAST week. That's only two weeks of practice. I just can't be ready in time". "My dancing is just terrible, I can't compete", says Finley. "We don't even have any male leads!", says Sonia, loudly. "My singing is pretty bad!", exclaims Liz. "Listen guys, we can work on all of this! Rachel is one of our best singers, she can vocally train you up, while Melissa is an AMAZING dancer, she can train you up in that field", says Mr. Arcine. "Rachel is one of our best singers. Obviously you forget all the times I sing. Oh wait, I never get solos in this damn club!", shouts Sonia. "Yeah, says the girl who sings Beyonce every second week", says Vincent, rolling his eyes. "Jed, I don't see Matthew complaining. He joined the same week as you", says Gabriella. "Well maybe Matthew is three years older than me", says Jed. "Well maybe, he's more talented than you", she replies back, smiling creepily. "Oh my, it's a creepy smile", says Matthew. "We were so meant to be", says Xander, quietly. "What?", Matthew and Gabriella say in unison. "Nothing, nothing", he replies, smiling. "So, then, Mr. Arcine, do you want me, the best singer in here, to give lessons to these pathetic attempts at singers?", says Rachel, flicking her hair. "Well, Rachel. I would like you to give them vocal lessons, but they are not pathetic", says Mr. Arcine. "So, who do I have to teach dance moves to?", asks Melissa. "Anyone who wants to, really", he replies. --------------------------------- "Vincent, can you please stay behind?", asks Mr. Arcine, about half an hour later, as the New Directions begin to leave. "Uhh... sure?", says Vincent, confused. "So, I've been thinking about what Sonia said. We DO need a male lead. I honestly think you're the best choice. Jed and Matthew only joined recently, while Liam and Xander aren't too good of singers. Then there's Brent, who isn't that much of a dancer. And then, of course, there's you. You were the first person to join, the best male singer, and one of the best male dancers. Your just perfect for the job", says Mr. Arcine. "Uhh... yeah, I'll think about it", says Vincent, walking out of the room. -------------------------------- The next day, Rachel walks into the Choir Room earlier than usual. She looks around as she enters, and sees that all the girls are there, and only the girls. All of them are texting on their phones, or finishing off some homework. "So, beautiful people", she says, looking around. "What do you want?", asks Jamie, looking up. "Well, I believe the girls are SO much better than the boys of this club. So, I then believe that we should stop worrying about Sectionals, as we are going to KICK BUTT!", says Rachel, looking at all the other girls. "What are you suggesting?", asks Sonia, as the girls put down their phones and books, looking up in intrest. "Well, Miss Crawford, I'm talking about a girls-only song, today at practice!", says Rachel, smiling. "Why?", asks Gabriella, staring. "To shake out the nerves for Sectionals, of course!", says Rachel. "I'm in", says Melissa. "Me too", says Finley. "Same!", says Liz, smiling. -------------------------------- As everyone else arrives, the girls prepare. When Mr. Arcine enters the room, he seems confused. "What are you doing?", he asks, staring at the girls. "Well, Mr. Arcine, the girls were very nervous about the upcoming competition, so I, being a great leader, offered to have a girls-only number, to shake out the nerves", says Rachel, bragging. "Well, if it helps with the nerves, go for it!", says Mr. Arcine, taking a seat, as the girls stand in the middle of the Choir Room. Rachel starts the song, Truly, Madly, Deeply, off. Other solos go to Sonia, Melissa, Finley and Gabriella. As the song comes to and end, the girls sit down in their chairs, legs crossed. "Truly spectacular!", says Liam, leading the round of applause. "That's just a little taste of the girl power in this club", says Rachel, smirking. "Well, we'll need that power to win this competition!", says Mr. Arcine, walking to the front of the room. "This morning, I received a letter in the mail from the Show Choir Board. Our competeters are... From Harrison High The Harrisons and from Rydell High, The Inspectors. Of course, the competition is held at reigning Regionals champions school, Harrison High", he finishes. "Wait, we're competiting against Regionals champions?", asks Sonia, eyes open wide. "Yes, why?", asks Mr. Arcine. "We're screwed!", she replies back. "We haven't even competed, and we're competiting against a team that have won Regionals!" "Did I mention they came 49 out of 50 at Nationals? They were just lucky!", Mr Arcine says. "To prove that I believe you will win. I'll sing to you guys", he says, smoothly. "You sing?", asks Xander, smiling. "Obviously", says Gabriella, eye rolling, The band begins to play, and Mr. Arcine starts to sing Right Here (Departed). During the song, New Directions sway in their seats, smiling. After he's finished singing, they applaud him, smiling. Sonia even has a tear in her eye. -------------------- Gabriella walks down the hallways, in search of someone. "THERE YOU ARE!", she calls. Rachel turns around, surprised. "What do you want?", Rachel asks, confused. "Well, I need to tell you something", says Gabriella, with a straight face. "What is it?", asks Rachel, even more confused. "I'm pregnant", says Gabriella, looking down at the ground. "Matthew...?", Rachel asks, uncertain. "Of course", says Gabriella. After a few second, Rachel yet again speaks "Why are you telling me?" "You're like my best friend at this school. Everyone thinks I'm a bitch, so they stay clear of me", explains Gabriella. "Can you compete at Sectionals?", asks Rachel. "Yes, as I'm only 10 weeks", Gabriella says. ------------------ "Hey, Finley", says Jamie, smiling. Finley is leaving the Lima Bean, just as Jamie is about to enter. "Hey, Jamie", says Finley smiling back. "What's up with our relationship?", asks Jamie, concerned. "I thought we were going to try a relationship. You know, girlfriends?", says Finely, confused. "So, why haven't you told anyone?", asks Jamie, annoyed. "I thought this was a private relationship. I haven't told anyone for fear of being judged. I'm not ready to come out", says Finley. "You should be ready!", says Jamie. Finley, annoyed, storms off. Jamie turns around and walks into the cafe. ------------------------ "Alright guys, I'm going to the teachers longue to make myself a coffee, I'll be back in a few minutes", says Mr. Arcine. The New Directions are scattered around the Choir Room, practicing for Sectionals. Brent is sitting at the piano, while Liam is sitting at the drums. Finley, Jed and Matthew go to sit down in the chairs, after an intense dance routine, lead by Melissa. As Mr. Arcine walks out of the door, Brent begins to play a few notes on the piano. As he does, he begins to sing A Thousand Miles. The New Directions members stop what they're doing and listen. After the first verse, Finley then sings, and eventually so does Sonia, Jed and Liz with the rest of New Directions. The group dance around the Choir Room, singing, while Brent plays the piano. During the song, Meiko walks past the door, and looks into the room, laughing at the group. -------------------------- Vincent walks into Mr. Arcines empty classroom, and looks around. He sits down, and waits for Mr. Arcine to show up. After a little while, Mr. Arcine enters. "Vincent, what are you doing here?", he asks. "I've come to tell you, that I'll be the lead the males need", says Vincent, smiling. "Thought you'd come round. Listen, you won't be the only male singing, Brent is a brilliant singer, but you will still be there as a lead. I personally think Jed needs someone to look up to", says Mr. Arcine. "He's one year younger than me", says Vincent, confused. "I think he's hiding who he is. Glee club is about accepting yourself for who you are, and I think he needs to know that", Mr. Arcine continutes. "You want me to tell him?", asks Vincent. "If that's not too much", Mr. Arcine finishes. "Not at all", says Vincent, walking out of the room. -------------------------------- "JED!", calls Vincent, as he turns around the corner, and sees Jed a few metres infront of him. Jed turns around, and sees Vincent walking towards him. He stops, and waits for Vincent to catch up. "Hey", says Jed. "So, I offically want to welcome you to Glee club", says Vincent, smiling. "Thanks?", says Jed, confused. "I've been in it a week, so why are you welcoming me now?" "Well, recently I've seen that you've been enjoying youself, a lot. It's great to see that kind of enthusiasm, so I thought now would be a good time", says Vincent, as the two begin walking down the halls. "I also wanted to tell you that Glee club is about accepting youself. Don't be afraid to be you". "Why would I be afraid of being me? I'm awesome!", says Jed, laughing. "Just in case you are, think of that", says Vincent, walking away from Jed, who stands still, looking after Vincent, confused. ------------------------------- When Vincent enters the Choir Room later that day, all the members of New Directions are already seated. "Sorry I'm late", he says, as he takes his seat. "Vincent, is there something you want to tell the rest of the group?", asks Mr. Arcine, smiling. "Yeah. Okay, so Sonia mentioned that we need a male lead", says Vincent, standing up and walking to the front of the room. "I would like to be that lead. To prove that I'm worthy, I'll sing for you", he finishes, smiling. --------------------- The band begins to play, and the scene shifts to the auditorium. Vincent sings More, and at the chorus, New Directions members run up to the stage and provide back-up. "He's perfect", says Brent, smiling widely. ------------------------- Gabriella and Rachel walk through the halls, talking about Gabriella's pregnancy. "GABRIELLA! RACHEL", calls a voice, echoing through the halls. The two girls turn around, and see Meiko standing there. "What do you want, Meiko?", asks Gabriella. "I want to re-join Glee club", says Meiko, beaming. "Finally!", exclaims Rachel. "You see, I saw you guys performing in the Choir Room, and it reminded me of how much fun Glee club was. Also, Sectionals is NEXT week and I can't miss out on our first competition", says Meiko. "You really didn't have to say all that", Gabriella says. Music begins to play in the background, as the three walk towards the Choir Room. Gabriella sings the first line, while Rachel sings the second. Together, the two sing up to the chorus. ------------------------- The scene shifts to the Choir Room, where Meiko takes lead on the same song, Part Of Me. As they sing together, they dance around the Choir Room. Members of New Directions clap along to the three. As the song comes to an end, Meiko speaks "I would like to re-join". "Of course!", shouts Mr. Arcine. Members of the New Directions run up to Meiko, and hug her tightly. THE END Guest Stars *Jamie Ashley created by Duffy Danger. *Liz Kingston created by Blondetta. *Finley Lyons created by KCisaGleek98. *Matthew Pyke created by QuickForeverr. ''' *Liam Ramsey created by '''C.Jacobs Rocky05. *Melissa Rowland created by Xoxoamyxoxo. *Xander Wilcox created by Pill0wszs. *Jed Winters created by 'QuickForeverr. ' Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes